


Black Thorn Tree

by Snow_Falls



Series: Always you [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Did I tag angst enough??, End Game Angst, Final Battle Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Eventual Comfort, M/M, Sexual Content, part of my chrobin universe but stand alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 17:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17605319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Falls/pseuds/Snow_Falls
Summary: "Robin lay awake for long hours listening to Chrom’s breathing, memorizing the feel of him, the weight of him in his arms, his smell, and the shape of his body. He would never forget Chrom, he would hold him in his heart forever, and in whatever life awaited him after this one, he would find Chrom again, and love him still."A retelling of the final battle and the night before for Robin and Chrom.





	Black Thorn Tree

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back on my bullshit. I thought after the last thing I wrote it would be ages before I got back to these two, but here we are, and once again, *strums guitar* angsttttttt.
> 
> I also apparently can't write anything without including sex? I'm sorry (not sorry) but I kept it vague cuz bloody hell, something I write for these two should be rated something other than "E." 
> 
> This is in the same world as my other chrobin fics, but you don't have to have read them to get it.
> 
> Mood music: [Hurts Like Hell](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pUlX8ltm_JU)
> 
> Please enjoy.

"If I was born as a black thorn tree  
I'd wanna be felled by you, held by you,  
Fuel the pyre of your enemies."

-Hozier, NFWMB

 

“It’s getting late, shouldn’t you come to bed?”

Warm strong arms wrapped around him. Robin felt the familiar weight of Chrom pressed against his back, and his breath on the top of his head. Robin’s stomach was still a tight knot, and as much as his heart lightened to have the man he loved, his best friend, and husband, next to him, it also made a deep sadness that had been welling in him all day suddenly overflow.

On the verge of tears Robin had to swallow before he replied, voice pitched softly so Chrom wouldn’t be able to hear how he spoke around the lump in his throat.

“In a minute.”

Chrom kissed the crown of his head; he squeezed briefly, and then let go. He kept his arms draped over Robin and leaned his chin on Robin’s head. “You’ve been working on that for hours. I’ve looked over it, Morgan and Lucina have looked over it, and we all agree it’s as good as we can get it. There’s nothing else you can do now, you need to sleep.” Chrom moved to nuzzle his neck, “Come to bed.”

Robin wanted to protest, he wanted to sit at his desk and go over the details of his plans until he physically couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore. But, Chrom kissed him so gently, and his blue eyes looked at him with so much affection that when he moved back and offered his hand, Robin could do nothing but take it.

They got ready for bed together, Chrom chatting idly about plans he had for them after the final battle.

“We should go to the countryside. Or the beach, or both.” Chrom wiped his face with a fluffy white towel and Robin took the opportunity to turn away before Chrom could see the expression on his face. “Or maybe it will just have to be one or the other, the children are quite small. What do you think?”

Robin had his back to Chrom as he bent over a basin of water and washed his face. He didn’t turn to look at him as he said, “They both sound wonderful.”

“I suppose we could ask Lucina and Morgan what they think, the older ones, I mean. And whatever we don’t do this time, we can always do next time. We should take yearly trips as a family. There are so many of us now but I’ve always wanted a big family.”

Robin still didn’t turn, busied himself with brushing his teeth. Apparently seeing that he couldn’t reply Chrom said, “Maybe I should make a list, I’m going to get some parchment.” And left.

He took his time. Robin’s mind was a swirling mess of thoughts that all vied for his attention. He would never go on that trip. His children were so small, he would never watch them grow, he knew what they would look like from their future selves, but he wouldn’t be able to watch that progress. There were so many things he wanted to teach them, share with them, show them, but it wasn’t possible.

Maybe, in time, there would be someone else by Chrom’s side; maybe there would be someone else to help raise their children, to hold Chrom at night. It hurt to think it, but still, he hoped for it, more than anything he just wanted his family, he wanted Chrom to be happy. He wanted there to be someone to cherish Chrom the way he would, to hold his hand; he didn’t want Chrom to be alone.

Because the more Robin thought about it, the more he knew he wouldn’t survive the final battle.

Robin went to the tub filled with water gone cold and didn’t bother to heat it as he washed. The cold sank into his skin, numbing him, but it was almost welcome, a distraction from the ache in his heart, and the truth that he couldn’t push away. The endless string of things he couldn’t have but wanted so desperately he felt he might burst with it.

When he finally emerged from their bathroom he was wrapped in a robe, the ends of his hair still damp, and he found Chrom sitting up in their bed. Beside him on his night table was parchment, an ink well, and quill. Robin could make out Chrom’s messy scrawl over the page as he walked over. Chrom looked at him, his expression easy to read, as Robin always found it.

“What’s wrong?” Chrom asked.

Robin stopped at the edge of the bed. They looked at each other.

“Are you worried about the battle?” Chrom asked, he leaned forward, his brows furrowed, his expression sweetly sincere. “We’ve beat the odds before, we can do it again. I know we will. Have faith in our friends, in our bonds.” Chrom’s eyes were wide and so blue. “I’ll protect you. I swear.”

Robin closed his eyes. He opened them and climbed into their bed, crawling over to Chrom who automatically opened his arms and pulled him in when Robin made to sit in his lap.

He leaned his forehead against Chrom’s. They sat quietly together for a moment.

“Would you love me if I were twenty feet tall? Or so small I’d fit in the palm of your hand?”

Robin pulled back a little to look at Chrom. Obviously surprised and confused by this sudden change in topics, Chrom gave him a look, but then smiled a little, still willing to play whatever game it was Robin was purposing.

“I might be a little dismayed at both, it would be harder to hold you, but of course I’d still love you.”

“What if my hair were purple, or green?”

“Yes.”

“If I were old and wrinkled?”

“Yes.”

“If I had no teeth?”

“Yes.”

“If I were a woman?”

“Yes, and you knew that one already.”

“What if I had four arms?”

Chrom laughed a little. “Hmm, that doesn’t sound bad.” Robin gave him a look. “Think of the possibilities.” Chrom raised his eyebrows suggestively, Robin smacked his arm, and Chrom laughed. “I would love you and your abundance of arms, of course.” Robin opened his mouth to ask another of these questions but Chrom gave him a swift kiss forestalling him and then said. “What brought this on?”

Robin brushed back Chrom’s bangs, a simple familiar gesture, something he had longed to do in the early stages of their relationship, before they had confessed their feelings. Then it had felt like the height of daring to touch Chrom, and then he could only imagine what it would be like to trace the curve of his brow or the bow of his lips. Now, he knew in intimate detail what it was like to do that and more, and the knowledge was full of soft warmth since Robin knew his touch was welcomed. In that moment however, there was an echo of that former longing, Robin remembered how it felt to want nothing more than to be able to touch Chrom’s hand or hold his gaze.

He would miss this. When he was gone, if there was anything of Robin left that was capable of missing anyone, or anything, he would miss Chrom, and he would miss this.

“I just wanted to know,” Robin said, fingers following the dip and curve of Chrom’s well defined bicep. “I wanted to know how much you love me.”

Chrom’s expression softened. The way he looked at Robin made him want to cry. It hurt as much as it healed in that moment, Chrom was like a field Robin wanted to roll around in, lose himself in. He wished he could take all his feelings from inside his heart, hold them like tangible things and give them to Chrom, give him something he could touch so there was something of him after he was gone. Though, he supposed that’s what his children were, they would be what remained of Robin after all this, he hoped Chrom would see them and remember Robin’s love.

“I love you,” Chrom said, serious and straightforward. His grip on Robin tightened. “I love you more than I can say. I could spend my life trying to tell you just how much, but I don’t think it would possible, there’s too much to describe.” Robin smiled, tears in his eyes. He blinked rapidly. Chrom changed his grip on him again, one hand gently stroking his back. “This is because of the battle isn’t it?” Robin didn’t answer, but it seemed he didn’t need to, in the same way Robin could read Chrom, Chrom was reading him. “I promise you, nothing will happen to you, or me. I’ll protect you, and I won’t leave you. Our children are strong, stronger than us, I think, but we’ll protect them too, and our friends will be well, everything will be okay. We’ll make it through this, and then the most we’ll have to worry about is where we should go on our trip, and I’ve already taken care of some of that. You’ll see, there’s no way we can lose.”

Chrom’s optimism, the hope that filled each word was intoxicating. Robin felt drunk on it, on Chrom.

He didn’t say anything, just silently drew on the tie holding his robe closed and shrugged out of it. He wore nothing underneath and watched as Chrom, as if he couldn’t stop himself, brought his gaze down and over him. There was a light flush on Chrom’s cheeks, and his eyes were darker than they had been a moment ago when he finally managed to meet Robin’s gaze again.

“Robin?”

“Kiss me.”

Chrom’s brow furrowed slightly. “Rob – “

Robin cut him off, catching him with his mouth open. He thought Chrom might push him away, there was a hesitancy that communicated itself to him, but then Chrom’s hands were on Robin, and that hesitancy was gone. The kiss quickly deepened, and the urgency in Robin was starting to break through into his actions, in his impatience, in the less than gentle way he tugged on Chrom’s clothing.

Now Chrom did break off. “Robin wait – wait.”

He had managed to pull Chrom’s shirt off, his pants were still on, but the ties were open and they sat loosely on his hips. Chrom’s eyes were still dark with desire, but his expression was concerned.

“Robin, please, what is it? What’s wrong?”

Robin shook his head. He took a deep breath.

“I can’t stop thinking,” Robin began, “I want to stop, I want you to make me stop.” And that was true, it wasn’t all of the truth, but it was all Robin could give him. If Chrom knew what Robin knew – no, there was no point in thinking about that. “Please,” Robin pleaded, his voice quiet now, he could hear the edge of desperation in it.

Chrom looked at him for a moment, his gaze intense and searching. “Okay,” he said after another moment, though he still looked concerned. “But not like that.” He gently cradled Robin’s face and kissed him. The sweet tenderness of it made Robin’s heart ache and he gave himself over to it. He had wanted Chrom to be rough and forceful, he thought maybe he had wanted the pain of it, but Chrom didn’t make love like that. He took him slowly, gently.

Every touch, every kiss was filled with love and adoration. Chrom said Robin’s name into his skin, he traced the lines of his body with a reverence that broke Robin’s heart, that put it back together. He made Robin’s body heat, and when Robin touched him in turn Chrom made sounds that beat in his pulse, and made arousal flare up in him, hot and consuming.

Robin got his wish. He couldn’t think. He was made up of only touch, and taste, and sound, and sight, and smell. His senses ruled him, there was no space in him for the worries that had driven him there, they flowed like water through his fingers, and he couldn’t hold them in his grasp long enough to drown in them as he had been. Now he could feel only the pleasure in his body and the love welling in his heart. He could only think about how much he wanted Chrom, how good he felt, and how wonderful it would be if he could keep him forever.

They were panting as they moved together, both of them sheened in sweat, bodies aligned and fitted together. Robin’s fingers dug into Chrom’s skin, he kissed every part of him he could reach, and when he found his lips, they only broke apart with the need for air, gasping. The sensation of Chrom, the hot burning pleasure that pressed them together, was familiar, and yet there was something different to it. In the back of his mind Robin catalogued each touch and kiss as if it were his last, and each one could be.

Robin, who had wanted at first the rush of urgency, had melted under Chrom’s insistent deliberateness, his slow progression, and his determination to draw it out. It was what Robin wanted now, to draw out this feeling for as long as possible, infinitely.

Chrom cried out, it was Robin’s name he said, he dropped his head and Robin had to push back his hair so he could see his expression. He watched the moment it hit him, when Chrom was lost in the climax and felt it in his own body. Their movements slowly halted, as they both caught their breaths, and when Chrom opened his eyes he kissed Robin and said with genuine feeling, “I’m sorry. I couldn’t hold back, I wanted to– “

But Robin was shaking his head. “It’s okay,” he smiled, his hands still on Chrom’s face. “You don’t have to apologize.”

“Here.”

Chrom carefully withdrew. He kissed Robin again, deep, and slow, and then kissed down his body before stopping at his hips. He glanced up at Robin, blue eyes so dark they were almost black.

Heat enveloped Robin, warm wet heat that made his back arc, and his fingers clutch at the sheets.

There was only a short moment of this before Robin stopped him. “Wait, Chrom, stop – stop.” Chrom backed off immediately and looked at him with obvious worry.

“Are you okay? Did I do something–? “

“No.” Robin cut him off, breathlessly. “I just – I don’t want that, I want to hold you.”

Surprise, and then warm glowing love shown in Chrom’s eyes as he moved back up. They kissed again, sweet and soft, and Robin put his arms around Chrom as his hand closed over Robin and a moment later the pressure that had built in him crested and spilled pleasure into every inch of his body. He clutched at Chrom who swallowed down the sounds Robin made and drew it out. It was like standing next to a fire, the heat exquisite, almost painful, and engulfing.

Later, after they had cleaned each other off, Robin scattering kisses over Chrom’s skin as he went, they lay pressed tightly together. Chrom had his arms around Robin who had his face pressed into Chrom’s solid chest, he breathed in Chrom’s smell and let it soothe him.

“We can invite Lissa and Maribelle,” Chrom said quietly, picking up the thread of their earlier conversation, his fingers in Robin’s hair. “They might prefer the country, and I think it will be fun. We’ll be nosy, and loud, and we’ll drive the staff mad because of it. There will be so much bickering, and teasing, and Lissa will make us all contemplate her murder with her endless pranks, she’ll probably rope our darling children into it too, and we’ll wear ourselves out every day, and then do it all again until we come back.”

Robin listened, his eyes opened and unfocused, picturing everything in his mind’s eye, he was smiling a little, and his fingers traced idle patterns on Chrom’s skin.

“Then when we come back, we’ll take care of Yilsse, we’ll help Maribelle develop her school, we’ll set up projects to help the people, and we’ll forge stronger alliances. We’ll raise our children, we’ll teach them to speak, read, and write, we’ll watch Morgan’s first steps, and when they’re old enough teach them to ride. We can teach them how to fight,” Chrom paused to kiss the top of Robin’s head. “And, you’ll teach them your brilliant tactics, and maybe magic. They’ll grow up to be their strong and wonderful future selves, they’ll look like us both, and be _so_ beautiful – “ Here Robin laughed a little, on a breath. “We’ll have to chase off suitors and gods, we’ll probably eventually have to give them our blessings to marry, but they’re so _young_!” Robin laughed again at the genuine distress in Chrom’s voice.

“Then I will step down, and Lucina will be Exalt, we’ll be there at her coronation, the proudest parents in existence. We’ll still be there when we’re needed, but we’ll have more time to simply be together, to enjoy our old age. And, through everything, we’ll live peacefully.” There was a brief pause, Robin waited for Chrom to continue, knowing he wasn’t quite done. He was crying now, tears running silently down his cheeks at the beautiful life Chrom had just laid out for them that Robin wanted so badly to give him and knew he couldn’t – wouldn’t.

“And, I’ll never stop being grateful for you.” The hand in Robin’s hair slid around to Robin’s jaw and gently tipped his face up so they could look at each other. Chrom’s eyes were bright, and he carefully wiped the tears from Robin’s eyes, only for new ones to take their place. “I love you.”

“I love you.” Robin closed his eyes and each kiss Chrom gave him was like a wound.

Chrom fell asleep soon after. His confidence in them and their victory unwavering, and Robin could only nod along, unable to tell him the inevitable truth that sat heavily in his chest. He lay awake for long hours listening to Chrom’s breathing, memorizing the feel of him, the weight of him in his arms, his smell, and the shape of his body. He would never forget Chrom, he would hold him in his heart forever, and in whatever life awaited him after this one, he would find Chrom again, and love him still.

 

 

They faced Grima with all of their might and were almost immediately struck down. Robin felt his strength leave him; he heard his friends and family cry out in pain and despair. He looked at Chrom who looked back at him with unbroken determination. He was so strong, if Robin didn’t already love him more than life itself he might have fallen for him in that moment, Chrom’s blue eyes were blazing, and his jaw was set, unyielding, resolved to defy gods and fate to win and save the people and country he had sworn to protect.

“Join me,” said Grima. His words and promises poisoned, Robin knew it logically, but there was a small part of him that wavered when he said, “I’ll spare them.” Gods, he wished it were that simple. But no, he didn’t need to hear Chrom’s protest to understand, he already knew.

“Do you think me a fool?” Robin demanded, voice carrying, “You’ll simply kill them anyway.”

Grima smiled, amused and unashamed at being so easily seen through. “Well, of course I would.”

Robin saw Chrom reach out to him and then he saw nothing. Blackness engulfed him and his senses were muted. He was being pressed in on from all sides and he could feel shadows clawing at the edges of his mind like fingers of despair. Cold bitter hopelessness sank into him. It had been so sudden, the end had come too soon. He couldn’t even reach out to the hand that had been stretched out to him, he hadn’t said his final goodbye, or looked one last time into deep blue eyes. He hadn’t told him one last time, hadn’t told him – him –

A voice broke into his thoughts, dispelling the darkness in his mind; Robin stirred and remembered he had a body as well as a mind.

“Fight – keep –ing – !”

That voice rang in Robin’s mind, and he felt his heart beat in his chest.

“Fight back, Robin!”

It was his name said in that voice he would know anywhere.

“You swore to fight for us, don’t you dare break your word!”

 _Chrom_.

 _Chrom_! He tried to call out but couldn’t move, his body was heavy and still but for his shallow breathing. _Chrom, I’m here, I can hear you!_

Grima’s voice, an awful parody of Robin’s own spoke from nearby. “The dragon’s grip cannot be broken! You are not his, you are mine!”

_No. No. No._

A chorus of voices joined Chrom’s, friends and family called out to him, pleaded with him, wrapped him in love and light, and pulled him back – back –

Grima screamed in fury, spitting venom as Robin came back to himself, following the sound of Chrom’s voice that still called, refused to stop calling for him.

He was back, and with Naga’s blessing they were healed, galvanized, and set their sights determinately forward.

They engaged Grima’s troops, fearless and powerful, following Robin’s lead, and Robin himself with Chrom at his side heading the charge. Their children protected their flank, and when Grima’s forces pressed in, they pushed back, and broke through their lines, watching them fall one by one as they played effortlessly off each other’s strengths and shored up their weaknesses. They had fought side by side for so long, they knew each other so well, and cared for each other so deeply, no one could hope to break them while they were all together, while they fought not for themselves, but for each other.

Robin felt it, their bonds of love shielding them, giving them power they hardly recognized as their own as they fought to bring down the foe that threatened everything they held dear. Robin couldn’t ask for more from any of them, they fought with flawless precision, and his chest swelled with pride as enemies fell before them.

When Robin and Chrom finally stood before Grima, it was with the heavy weight of destiny on them, of inevitability.

Naga’s voice broke through; they all heard as the god spoke, “Hear me. If Chrom lets fall the final blow, Grima shall survive, but return to his slumber – “

“So be it!” Chrom, already gripping his sword, taking up his fighting stance.

“If Robin strikes in Chrom’s stead, both his life and Grima’s are forfeit. Only in this manner may the fell dragon be destroyed for good and all. Choose well, children of man.”

Before Naga had even finished speaking Robin felt Chrom stiffen, from the corner of his eye he saw him turn toward Robin looking stricken.

“No.” Chrom reached out to him, and with every fiber of his being Robin wanted to close that space between them, he wanted to reach out in turn, wanted more than anything in that moment to touch Chrom one last time. One last time.

He took two steps back; saw the look in Chrom’s eyes, the dawning realization, and the wracked horror of the knowledge that Robin had already made his choice.

“You can’t do this.” Chrom said, his voice loud, desperate. His hand was still outstretched. “Let me. Grima may come back but we’ll fight as many times as it takes, we can do that, it doesn’t have to be like this, Robin, it doesn’t have to be like this!”

Robin felt each word pierce his heart; his own pain was mirrored to him on Chrom’s face, in his voice. All he had ever wanted was to help this incredible person, this selfless man who gave him everything, who gambled everything on Robin, for Robin, when it would have been infinitely easier for him if he had chosen someone, anyone, else. Robin had thought himself unfortunate, having lost his family and his memories, but meeting Chrom showed him it was the opposite, he felt lucky just to be alive. And, Chrom had trusted Robin when it would have been wiser not to, he had given him back his life, and this was the least he could do in return.

He shook his head; tears falling endlessly down his cheeks. “I can’t ask that of you, I can’t ask that of anyone. This is my responsibility, I have to do this, Chrom.”

“No, Robin – “ Chrom took another step forward, and Robin took two more steps back. Chrom was crying now too, he gripped his sword so hard his knuckles were white, and Robin wanted to gently unfurl his grip, kiss his hand, and tell him he could rest now.

“You mean more to me than you will ever know. You were a beautiful dream, but it’s time to wake up.”

“No, _Robin_ \- !”

Chrom made for him, and Robin smiled apologetically. “Thank you for everything.” Robin lifted his hand, summoned wind magic that pushed Chrom back, blowing dark hair from his face and perfectly displaying the expression of grief and something like betrayal as he was thrown back. “May we meet again, in a better life.” He summoned one last smile that for all his sorrow was genuine, “I love you.”

“ _ROBIN_!”

Chrom’s voice rang in his head, his touch ghosted across his body, Robin closed his eyes, saw Chrom’s smiling face, and felt again the gentle press of his kiss.

 _Chrom_.

He struck Grima down.

*

Robin had lost many things in his life. His mother, his father, his memories, he lost a whole life that he couldn’t even mourn properly because he could not remember it. He knew what loss felt like, he could recall with perfect clarity the cold grip of it, the pressure in his chest, and the weight in his stomach that made sleep impossible and his body heavy and listless.

But he also knew happiness. He knew what it was like to hold the whole world in his hands, to have everything and more, and feel joy in the bottom of his soul. He knew what it was like to love so profoundly that nothing else mattered, that he didn’t matter as long as what he loved was protected.

He had often thought it was unfair that so much had been taken from him, repeatedly. He had loved so much, and he had had to give up everything, more than the beat of his heart, or the blood in his veins, giving up the people he loved had hurt the most. He had thought it was a cruel fate that drove him to lose everything after holding it all for such a short time. But, maybe it was his price; maybe it wasn’t right that he be so incredibly happy without any repercussions.

“Robin.”

His name came to him as if from a great distance. The shape of it familiar; the pull of it irresistible.

“Robin.”

Slowly, Robin came back to himself. He stirred, feeling grass on the tips of his fingers, his body aching a little on the hard ground. He could hear birds calling, and when he opened his eyes saw the bright light of the sun. He blinked, eyes adjusting, and searched for the voice that called him. He saw him only seconds later, he was leaning over Robin, expression amused and incredibly fond.

“There are better places to take a nap then on the ground you know.”

When the hand was offered to him this time, Robin didn’t think, he reached out to take it and was pulled up in one effortless fluid motion.

“This brings back memories,” Chrom said, his other hand smoothing down Robin’s hair. “You really like sleeping outside, huh?”

Robin didn’t say anything, he was still a little disoriented, the remnants of his dream still lingering, his memories of the past clouding his heart. He looked over Chrom’s shoulder when he heard voices. In the empty field he saw his family, the whole lot of them running around, they were playing a game, throwing a ball back and forth, laughing, catching each other, and shouting in encouragement. Maribelle sat off to the side under the shade of her parasol looking completely at her ease with Lissa standing beside her. All their children played together, and their laughter rang out joyous and untroubled.

“What is it?” He looked back at Chrom who was watching him with a worried expression. “Are you all right?”

He remembered his dream, pieces of the past; he remembered the pain and anguish, the utter heartbreak that was too much to bear. Chrom looked much the same, still incomparably beautiful, but older, boarder, his body more heavily muscled, and the first hint of lines on his handsome face. But, his expression was still open and honest; he looked at Robin with blue eyes full of sincere affection, of unabashed love.

Robin rose up on his feet and heard the small sound of surprise Chrom made when he kissed him. Warmth flooded through him, happiness welled in his heart as Chrom kissed him back with the gentle ease of familiarity.

They drew apart, and for a moment simply gazed at each other. Then Robin smiled, slowly, feeling himself let go of his dream, and of the past. 

“I’m fine,” he said. He took Chrom’s hand and began to pull him toward the others. “Let’s play.”

Chrom grinned and let himself be pulled. They went to join the others who shouted their welcome and laughed together with them under the bright clear sky.

**Author's Note:**

> The catalyst for this fic is everyone's fave chrobin fan artist [tecchiiiiii](https://tecchiiiiii.tumblr.com/) and [this](https://tecchiiiiii.tumblr.com/post/178130555117/end-game-angst-will-be-the-end-of-me) piece in particular. Their work is so beautiful and angsty, god, it hurts so good, please check out their stuff!!!
> 
> I should be working on fics for the Banana Fish fandom right now, but then I was like, "Fuck it, let's write." And now that this is done, it really will be a while until I get back at these two. There's one other fic I really want to write for them, but it's an AU and it means restructuring some of the political system, and I'm gonna have to get technical and crap. There's, like, one specific trope that I'm dying to write which is why I came up with this AU, but I already know it's gonna take forever. I guess I'll burn that bridge when I get there. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this random dose of angst that I couldn't let end on a sad note. I thought about it, but I super could not. When I was a young angsty teen I sure could, but now that I'm an old person I feel like we've suffered enough, let there be something to soothe us, damnit. 
> 
> Questions, comments, breathless adulations? Find me on tumblr [here](nightofviolet.tumblr.com).


End file.
